


Tetero's Journal: CHRONOS Logs

by Kloasky



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Angels, Elves, F/F, F/M, Humans, Magic system, Other, Possible Romance, Shenanigans, Time Travel Shenanigans, long names, lots of gay babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6083181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kloasky/pseuds/Kloasky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young elf girl documents her times as a student at the illustrious Solaris State Academy, a school for magic, sports, and of course, higher education. With war looming on the horizon, it won't be all fun and sunshine, but hopefully there will be friendship. Oh, and time travel. Can't forget the time travel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Acceptance Letter

AUDIO RECORD  
NOTEPAD APPLICATION  
JOURNAL MODE  
SPEECH-TO-TEXT MODE ACTIVE  
BEGIN LOG

Hello new friend... Today, I have just gotten a new journal. It's very nice, and I want to use it to document my ... adventures? Adventures is the best term, I guess. OH! I guess I should tell you a bit about myself.

I'm an elf. From Castellia, the coastal region to be precise. I'm 20 years old, and I'm going to be going to Solaris State Academy on the Solaris Island really soon! Sure, the price of admission is a little high... but it's one of the best schools in the world! I'm still not sure why I have to join their military... or one of their "special forces" teams... or why they want me to go to the Forbidden Palace in two days... but... I have a good feeling about it!

My mama, Tomoko Talos, says that I should get ready with my best clothes and to be on my very best behavior. Like I would do anything to shame our family intentionally! ...Not that I have a choice if I have one of my visions. I hope I don't have one in the middle of this whole meeting... that'd be really bad! 

Oh, the visions? That's a family thing. Mama says that the Talos family always has a Seer once every few generations. The first one was called Tetempoan, and she was the best one of us all! Her daughter had it, and then her granddaughter. And then so on and so forth. It skipped two generations, and we thought that it'd gone away, until I was born with it! So, no one in my family is really able to tell me how to control it apart from old documents and stuff.

It's not that bad, it only happens once a week or so! ...I'm due for one soon, if I've marked it right... but not within the next few days, so I should be in the clear! I hope I bring pride to my family while I'm away. Not that it really needs me to do that, not when my brother, sister, and cousin all do so well at their jobs. I'm the youngest Talos after all. Oop, wait, I WAS the youngest. Now I'm second youngest. My big brother, Tai, runs one of the shops my family owns. The other is run by Takashi. My mama and her sister Tsumomo used to run them, but they retired not long ago. We own the Silver Sparrow and the Maiden's Lamb! The best witchcraft shops on the Castellian coast! Well, I think so anyway.

I should start packing, it'd be real bad if I forgot anything! I think that I'm supposed to go to the Academy directly from the Forbidden Palace... so I won't get to say goodbye to Mama or Tai or Twila or anyone after I go... I'll miss home, but I'm old enough now that I can take care of myself!

Tetero Talos  
Ninth Day of the Third Week of the Second Month, Year 3025  
Autumn

PS. I get to ride the train, I've never done it before. It'll be super exciting, I just know it! I should pack my sparrow kimono... it's the best one to represent the family. Ehehe!


	2. Chapter One: New Friends

AUDIO RECORD  
NOTEPAD APPLICATION  
JOURNAL MODE  
SPEECH-TO-TEXT MODE ACTIVE  
BEGIN LOG

Hello again! It's me, Tetero! A...again. Not that it could be anyone else. I think these notepad apps are locked to the user if it's in journal mode... I think. These new glasses are cool and all, but they're really pricey. Sure, computer glasses have been around for a while, but... I've always used paper and ink to write down what I thought. It's got more power that way, I feel. It helps settle my aura to put pen to paper and write for hours anyway. OH! I've sort of dithered on and on, haven't I? I guess I should start from where I left off last time.

So, it's been two days since that last record. Woo, the things that have happened since then! I got to ride the trains! Sure, it took a long... long... day and a half of travel to get to the Forbidden Palace, but... it was really nice! I got to see the countryside and new cities and towns the further I got. See, my hometown is on the seaside and it's not very big. I know that the city my aunt lives in is a lot bigger, but the last time I was there, I was only 7. I don't remember it very well... oh, dangit I'm babbling again. I guess that's what happens with text from speech? Either way.

The trains weren't too exciting after the first seven hours, so I mostly just dozed after that. But before I even knew it I'd gotten off the train, and found myself at the top of the stairs for the Forbidden Palace. There's this huge wall around it, absolutely massive! It's made of bronze and steel and wood and it's got pictures of the Empresses and their battles all over it. The door is even more impressive, it's got the Alcovial rose on it. I was scared so bad I almost forgot to give the guard the invitation!

If that wasn't bad enough, I had a vision half-way up the stairs... I guess that's what I get for hoping so hard for it not to happen. They like to pop up when they're not wanted, I think. I almost busted my nose... my whole body locks up when I have a vision, after all. I really made sure to imprint the whole feeling of the vision too.

I was pinned through my hands. Not with metal or hands or anything... but threads. I think they might've been silk? Yarn? I'm not sure... it was painful. A woman with a demon's face was laughing, taunting me as she crowed out in a voice that was half-glass shards and half-song to "dance my little puppet" and "stop hitting yourself, stop hitting yourself!" as she made me dance with the threads in my hands and feet... and the vision cut off right as one was headed for my throat!

I'm glad that it cut off there... I don't know if she wanted to kill me or not, but I've had "Death Visions" before... burrrrr, I hate those ones the most. Lots of my visions are just bad luck and misfortunes and stuff like that. Slipping on ice or losing a school paper to a dog, just little minor things. But sometimes they're more serious, accidents, injuries, illnesses, death... I live through each one too, so I guess I've died like... 50 times? Ehehe... it's not fun...

OH! Right, the guard. He was nice and helped me up after I came around again. I was lucky to not get any blood on my kimono, which was super! I would've just died if I did and then had to see... see... oh boy... I'm still shaking and it's already over! Ehehe! But, I gave him the invitation and he looked it over and then said he was sorry?  
I was confused for a bit, until he punched me right in the face and knocked me out!

I dunno how long I was out, but when I woke up my face didn't hurt and I wasn't bleeding, so I guess it was maybe an hour or something? The guard said that he was sorry, it was a time of war and he didn't want me to know how to open the door to the palace. I guess it makes sense, but just hiding my vision would've been fine! But, he told me to go up the halls and then go to the elevator which would put me in the Empress' office. 

I remember being absolutely terrified as I went up the elevator. Looking back, I can laugh because the music playing was this odd, retro punk-rock music. I didn't think that the Empress would like that type... but I guess I was wrong! But, before I got to the top, the top vent was unscrewed and a woman fell into the elevator car. I didn't see who it was exactly, but she had white hair and a mask, which meant she had to be an Alcovial. 

I just sunk to the floor into the deepest bow I could possibly go and hoped I didn't offend her. She was interested in me, I think? She went on about thread magic and how I must've had broken vocal chords cuz I didn't say anything to her. She wanted to get my throat with threads, I could feel them. I spoke up and told her who I was and she thankfully didn't hurt me. I couldn't look at her, I was too scared! She said that her name was Melody and that she couldn't wait to work with me at the Academy. 

It kinda kicked in that Melody Alcovial is the cousin to the princess, Sola Alcovial right about then... I didn't know she was going to the Academy too... but rumors of Princess Sola being at Solaris was a craze that was sweeping the town back home. I just kept my face to the floor, and hoped that the rumors of the royal family being able to smell fear was just a rumor.

She seemed to be satisfied with just getting my name and what kind of magic I was good at -- thread magic, actually. It's a secret magic for Castellians, and I was proud to learn it! -- and then she just left. I still shake a little when I remember it.

But, I had enough time to gather myself before the elevator actually got to the Empress' office. I was going to bow to her, I really really was! But she ... bowed first? To me? I still don't understand... it threw off all my etiquette lessons ... I couldn't help but just fall to my knees again and bow in my deepest, most utmost respect for her. 

Empress Sandry la fa Toren la Alcovial the First... an impressive woman. She's fought in old wars and new wars and is the direct daughter of the first Empress of Castellia, the recently deceased Empress Thea la fa Toren la Alcovial the First, may she rest in peace. She was very elderly, from what I was told... over a thousand years old! But the Empress is almost as old, they say, and absolutely beautiful. She shook my hand! It felt like the softest silk... it hardly felt like skin at all... I'm still in awe. She said that while it was good to see that it was an honor for me to meet her and her daughter, that I should really stand up.

It's odd but... the Empress isn't very... formal? It's shocking! But I did what she asked and stood up. She's just like they depict in the pictures. Pure white hair and skin, beautiful red eyes... not that I stared! I just looked a bit! Not a lot! Her daughter was very similar to her, if a LOT younger. She looks like she's a little older than me, I think. Her hair was dyed blue-- or was it teal? The rumors go that Princess Sola is a quote unquote "brat" but... she seems really nice! Her eyes are pink, not quite like mine are... hers are almost neon pink! Mine are a more rosey color. But there was this human girl there with midnight blue hair and green eyes... she was very pretty too, but she seemed kinda nervous too.   
Like she'd just gotten scolded or something. 

The Empress introduced them all, even as the last woman dropped into the room from the ceiling -- Lady Melody must really like the ventilation systems! She's wearing the mourning masks that are absolute tradition for Alcovials... she must be taking the death of her grandmother very harshly, because it only came undone slightly and I could see her face very clearly and my gosh it was a little scary! Her face was painted white and her lips were done in black and scarlet to match her eyes... but she fixed the mask before I could get a really close look at her expression.

Anyway, the human woman was Tan'dra Caller, the eldest daughter of the Caller family -- who run the Caller Institute, a medical facility. They're notoriously charitable and generous, hosting a lot of charities for the homeless and ill. Apparently Lady Caller is Princess Sola's paramour, and got her pregnant! I'm not sure how that happened, but Lady Caller seems to be a mage of Creation magic. Lady Caller was to be my... guide... for the day, and without much else said, the Empress, Princess, and Lady Melody all leapt out the window!

Lady Caller and I were both surprised, I think. When we looked out the window, it seemed that they were fighting fifteen armed guards apiece! I think I saw Lady Melody bite a man's neck... Lady Caller suggested we go to the Gardens after that.

The Gardens were nice, but my gosh were they full of the scariest creepy-crawlies! I saw spiders and snakes and every single one of them had to be venomous... I could only be glad that my crystals were there to keep me grounded. 

OH! Right. I wear crystals -- usually in jewelry form -- to help my auras settle. Sure, most people think auras are hocus-pocus made-up magic, but I say it helps. And that's all that matters there, especially since I know it works. I like to wear a lot of them, at least thirteen pieces. Gemstones hold power after all!   
Lady Caller asked me to call her Tan'dra, actually. I should really get more comfortable with addressing her casually... she's supposed to be on my team. But, it's kinda hard to stop? I dunno. I confessed that the whole thing felt a little like a prank when she asked me how I felt. She seems close to my age too, but she's really nice and mature, I think.

She's kinda quavery when she talks, like she's not sure she wants to say anything at all. I can get that. I was really really shy when I was a kid and I hated talking to anyone who wasn't my big brother or my big sister in public. She explained that she, and Prin-- Sola... and La--- Melody... and a few other people are part of a special forces team back at the Solaris State Academy called Team CHRONOS. Apparently it ties in with magic and comas and I'm not sure what to really think? I got to meet five of the overall nine people -- though it seems that me and one other guy are the new people. I didn't meet the other new fellow, or the ones that were still on the island obviously, but I did meet the ones that were there to meet me!

The first was, of course, Pr-- Sola and her paramour, La--Tan'dra. Melody too. But there's a lovely angel woman named Lolita on the team and another human woman named   
Mary. There's also Lucretzia and Rebecca and Kelly and there WAS another woman too but she left? I'm still trying to keep it all straight. I told Tan'dra in the garden a little about my family and me. Tan'dra said that all the members of the Team had been in comas... I said that I HAD been in a coma... but it was only for a day and a half. Tan'dra said hers had lasted a whole year! Wow... I can't imagine how sore she must've been when she woke up. 

Obviously, I didn't mention the visions. How in the world would I explain them?! It's one thing to have the skill to use Time Magic -- which is almost unheard of, if I'm not mistaken -- and it's entirely another to have unwanted visions. I think it'd be pretty hard to swallow that. Tan'dra was interested in my jewelry too, and asked about the gems. She was so nice... it's almost a shame that she's Prin--Sola's lover. And apparently, the ... father? ... of Pr--- SOLA'S unborn children. I've not met Lolita in person, but she's apparently pregnant too. 

I couldn't help but be snarky and ask if all the girls on the team were with child, and no, it's just Lolita and S...Sola.

We were just talking and talking when a few people just stopped and chatted with Tan'dra like it was no big thing. A high-ranking security officer and a man who was apparently her uncle? He told her some passing gossip about how he wanted to win the affections of a woman -- I gave him some Almandine Garnets for luck on that -- and how Tan'dra was to be very careful around Melody. She's very deep in her grieving and I guess she's gotten a little "rambunctious" because of it. I don't know why, but that word just sent shivers down my spine! We were really starting to getting to know each other when I heard a crying child. 

I guess a little girl had gotten separated from her mother, cuz we found a little green-haired girl with bright lime eyes and freckles in the gardens. She was called Fine? Vine? I'm not sure, but we brought her back to her mom just fine. She'd been having lunch, and I really hope we didn't intrude but her mama -- Leia? Yeah, that's what it was. -- was happy to see her daughter. 

We ended up parting for lunch too, which was apparently at the palace cafeteria -- I did't know palaces could have cafeterias! Tan'dra had sushi, and seemed to know exactly what to get. I was a little too nervous to get anything on my own, so I just copied what she got. We didn't go too far into lunch before Sola joined us and my gosh she's super duper cute. 

She called me "Toto" as a nickname and told me to be casual with her and she... talks with her mouth full... but she was super nice and curious about me. ME! Of all people. I think I could just die!! She even fed Tan'dra sushi, which was kinda gooshy... but I guess they're allowed to be, considering. Sola explained that we weren't going to be here for much longer, just the rest of the day and then we were flying back to Solaris Academy in a supersonic jet -- wow, I don't even know what that is and it sounds impressive! -- to get acclimated there for a few days before flying to Telest and meeting with the final member of Team CHRONOS. 

Apparently there's an assassination and we're somehow involved in that and ... well... it's all very intimidating. I don't think I caught everything, but she said we wouldn't be going out immediately. Probably just after we get back and have some time to settle down. She mentioned that I was the replacement for the last girl who was on the team. Some kind of summoner, from what I understood, who just left without any warning... I don't know who she was, but... I hope I don't meet her! She sounds kinda flaky. 

Sola said that my family would be in danger though, now that I work for the Solaris military -- I'd almost forgotten about that part... But they would be safe, moved to the Solaris Islands for their own protection. That makes me feel loads better... and hey, maybe we can even start up a new store there! It'll be great! 

...I'm glad that I don't have to say goodbye to my family forever and ever. I think I'd miss Tai and Twila and Mama too much...

The rest of the day flew by so fast I hardly knew what was going on... we're getting on the plane in the morning, so I'll probably update again after we get settled...

Tetero Talos  
First Day of the Fourth Week of the Second Month, Year 3025  
Autumn

PS: I can't wait to meet the others properly. I think I might've missed meeting Lolita and Mary... they had dinner a lot sooner than me and went to bed faster too. I think they might've been jet lagged...

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm beginning a new project. It's my first fic in a while, and it's based upon a tabletop game my friends and I play. Recently we started a brand new campaign that stems from an older one in terms of inspiration. I might one day document that one, though it would be done from memory, rather than written notes I have that details the important events from that day's session.


End file.
